Miracles
by eman20729
Summary: Rosary loved him. She missed him and yet is about to take his crown. Will she take it? Or will she refuse? Sometimes Miracles can really happen RosaryxRoswell


It was after the war... many people thought that Bronquia was dead but no, Nessiah collected the pieces and brought all of them back to life... Gulcasa... Leon... Eudy... Emilia... Baldus... Inzaghi...

* * *

All except one... if that stupid part had been found,

_She _wouldn't be so sad.

_She _wouldn't be so forlorn

_She _would be fighting with _him. _

The _he _who knew how to make her tick...

The _he _who was kind...

The _he _who was dead...

"Lady Rosary!" Nietzsche snapped her wild thoughts. "Y-Yes, dear?" Rosary jerked out of her 'sleep'. "Nietzsche's bored." The pink haired Undine stared at her with purple eyes and serpent ears said, looking into Rosary's deep pink eyes.

"Is Lady Rosary... sad?" She asked, nearly crying. "Me? Cry?" Rosary forced a weak laugh. "Tomorrow's... 12th February... Valentines Day and... Lord Roswell's birthday." Nietzsche told her, as if she realized what had been going on in her head.

Rosary just smiled. "Well," She smirked. "He got what he deserved." She moved away from the Undine's gaze. "...Fine..." The Undine hopped away, hoping to find Emilia, the only girl in the castle who was almost her age.

Rosary got up and straightened her dress before heading into the White Rose Domain where the witches whispered gossip to each other. Rosary thought about what Roswell would say to the witches if he heard them gossip...

_"What sorts of crap are you whispering to each-other." _That was Lord Roswell, fan of bananas. "Oh, crap! Why am I thinking of him?" Rosary scolded herself. She was now the rightful ruler of Black and White Rose Domains... she was a Queen! She had a duty to her people!

She wasn't yet crowned... she was about to be... tomorrow. Then she pondered around Domain, trying to figure out what to do. She headed into her room...

What would happen if the Royal Army killed _her? _Would Roswell miss her? Would he?

She needed to concentrate on her own thoughts, not that posh master's! She sighed once again before going to a deep sleep...

* * *

"Lady Rosary!"A witch with straw like hair called her. "It's time for... the crowning in the Black Rose Domain..." She whispered. "Fine!" Rosary shushed her hand away, annoyed. The maid nodded before leaving.

Rosary stared at the white ceiling... what if it was now black? "Oh, Rosary, shut up!" She scolded herself. She left for the Black Rose Domain, accompanied by her witches...

Then, by a necromancer, she was reluctantly led to the throne room.

Rosary arrogantly followed the black carpet... and sat on the throne while her own witches beamed at her. The... priest was about to place the crown on her head...

"No!" Rosary, looked around, astonished. Realizing that she herself said that. "I can't..." She murmured. The witches looked astonished. "I... can't." Rosary had run away. "Idiot..." She called herself. She was in her room before she knew it. Her witches to astonished to chase her.

**Arrogant Rosary: Why did you do it?**

**Kind Rosary: You don't own the throne.**

**Arrogant Rosary: I do!**

**Kind Rosary: It belong to Roswell...**

**Arrogant Rosary: You're saying it so sadly as if he's my lover!**

**Kind Rosary: You have feelings for him.**

**Arrogant Rosary: Oh, shut up!**

**Kind Rosary:... But he cares fro you more than you know it.**

**Arrogant Rosary: You're not me!**

**Kind Rosary:...**

Rosary was crying hysterically. She sniffed.

...

All of this came back to her as she bent down, carrying a rose... a black rose in her hand.

She sniffed one last time.

She had disgraced the Esmeraldas.

Her witches.

Her people...

_Him._

And she wasn't going to live for it.

"I..." Rosary slowly brought a bottle to her soft lips...

"Rosary?" A familiar voice softly said. "Stop it... Rosary... stop thinking of him..." She brought the bottle up to her chin. "No, Rosary..." The same voice said. "Don't do this..." Roswell was standing in front of her. _I'm just having visions. _She thought.

"Rosary? Are you mad?!" Someone yanked the bottle from her hands. "Hey...!" She frantically grabbed the bottle. And came face to face... with Roswell.

"You were going to suicide? for me?" He asked, taken aback. "No!" Rosary said. "..." Roswell looked at her pitifully. "I didn't die when you killed me. I warped off." He said, smugly. "What...?"

Roswell knew what was coming... a slap. "Roswell." She hadn't slapped him. She had _embraced _him. "I missed you." She sniffed. "I missed you too..." Accepting the hug.

* * *

Well, uhh. At least I tried.

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
